Phenomenal Lust
by Styles-Obsession
Summary: Alyssa Roberts is a huge fan, at her first Wrestlemania. When she meets her idol, AJ Styles, her life changes forever into something she never, ever dreamed of. (Dom/Pet/Slave/Threesome play.)
1. Come Here

**Greetings everyone! Just a quick disclaimer - I don't obviously any characters or portray their real lives in this fiction. I also DO NOT recommend anyone who is offended by any BDSM, cursing, or infidelity to continue to this story, it may not be your cup of tea, dearies, so just click away to something else. To whoever DOES enjoy that kind of thing, be my guest and join me. All original characters are my own and overall, I hope you enjoy my short story for now! I intend to make several chapters of this in the future so let me know what you guys think - I have a ton of amazing ideas for it. Kudos to the WWE fans and AJ Styles fans who came here to read smut. Isn't it the best kind? Enjoy and have fun reading!**  
 **-A**

 **Chapter 1: _Come Here_**

Here I was, Wrestlemania 33. Me, Alyssa freakin' damn Roberts.

How in the shit did I get so lucky to be here? I still couldn't believe I was here. Wrestle-fucking-mania! My friend, Shauna had won tickets on the radio and it also came with the fan axxess passes. So that meant we got to walk into the Elimination Chamber, meet the Superstars, get autographs, walk down an entrance walkway to any music we wanted of anyone's and get a video of it on DVD, see the memorabilia, be in a hotel - I was still in shock still, and I was here! I had to keep pinching myself.

Shauna **was** taking her best friend, Lacey, but she had to back out because of work. I was sorry to think it, but I was damn glad she couldn't get off for this. This was a dream come true! I had always wanted to come to Wrestlemania, it was one of my wildest dreams. I didn't consider myself the most knowledgeable fan but at knew what was important - that there was a ton of talented half-naked men and women up close and personal! And I had always dreamed of seeing some Randy Savage and Sting memorabilia, possibly some Stone Cold stuff, fuck, maybe he would be here! You never knew what could happen, I thought to myself. I scanned the crowd, watching as Shauna grabbed a couple of water bottles from the concession stand outside and brought one to me.

"Here, dude, I know you're hot," she muttered, "I'm burning the fuck up."

I smirked at my friend and opened the top of my water taking a quick swig. "Thanks, and I'm hotter than more ways than one, you're right about that, sister. Looking at all of these men in tights and knowing that we get to meet our favorites! I mean, shit, are we in heaven or what?" I giggled and jumped up and down in front of her, kissing her cheek with a loud "mwah!" noise. "I love you so much Shauna for bringing me dude, I'm so fucking stoked!"

"You are so welcome, baby girl. I'm just as excited. I swear to God I'll faint when I meet Roman. Will you catch me? And I brought a lot of extra clothes in case I soak all of my other one's," she said with a laugh. "So are you nervous to meet your two guys?"

I held a small TNA backpack over my shoulder filled with sharpies and pictures to have signed and blushed. "Of course I'd catch you! And, man, Shaun, I'm so glad I brought my damn Xanax, I can't help it, I am, dude. I'm nervous as hell. Just thinking about them, damn it. I know they're just people, but they're people we've masturbated to, dude. I don't think I'll be able to contain myself, chick. I know I'll cry or just freeze. I know I will."

Shauna laughed and grabbed my hand, "Come on, coo-coo for cocoa puffs, you'll be fine, and who knows, we might get a wink or two and hugs. I would mellttttttt."

I breathed in a deep breath and slid one of my pills underneath my tongue, quickly taking it and heading to the WWE Superstore with my friend. I had overwhelming excitement and anxiety all at once. I had an anxiety disorder since I was a kid, and this was a magical experience but I could feel myself about to freak out. Thank God for prescription medication.

"Jesus, Shauna, look at all of this AJ merch!" I pointed to a few hats and gloves. "I'm getting those gloves, damn it." I picked them up, hugging them to me and giving a quick squeal. "This is the best! Look, Shauna, a Roman shirt!" I picked one up for her modeling it and licking my lips at her, mocking Roman, "Hey Shauna, wanna get speared tonight?"

Shauna busted out laughing and grabbed the shirt, lightly punching me in the arm.

"Give me that, crazy!"

"You know you love it, bitch," I joked, turning her towards some AJ booty shorts on a rack right in front of me. "Wow…yeah…dude, you know I have to do it." Picking up a pair, smirking, we made our way to the counter paying for everything. "Dude, I'm changing into these right now!" I held up the shorts and headed towards the bathroom, running inside and changing with Shauna running behind me, yelling, "You're so crazy, Lyss. You're totally not wearing those to meet everyone!"

I stood in front of the mirror stripping down quickly into the shorts and admiring the huge AJ logo on the ass of the tights, pulling my tight black tank top down over my stomach and strapping the AJ gloves on. "Oh hell yes I am!" I smiled and laughed at my friend, clearly not liking my judgement. "Oh come on, Shawn, it's Wrestlemania! I'm letting loose, babe! And I'm looking good for my guys." I gave myself one last look over, pulling my Dean Ambrose necklace over my tank top and shoving my regular pants in my bag. "Alright, Shauna, come on chick, Ambrose is having a signing in fifteen minutes, we better get there!"

After a ton of walking, we finally made it to the signing, the line running what looked like miles long. "Shit, Shauna, you think we'll make it? I want to meet him so bad but fuck…this line is long."

"Baby," Shauna said smirking and giving a quick laugh, "I'm staying in this line until they tell me to fuck off."

I laughed and gave her a playful push. "You're so bad. Hey - save my place for me okay? That water dude. I should've went when I was in the bathroom changing but I gotta go and maybe catch some air to calm the fuck down, I'm too nervous right now."

"Okay, sugar," Shauna remarked, "Just be safe, I have my phone on, you text me if anything is up and I'll let you know where I'm at too if you can't find me, just call."

"Alright dude." I slid my backpack over my shoulder and made my way to the bathrooms, quickly peeing and adjusting myself in the mirror, reapplying my lipstick and sighing, talking to myself, "You're about to meet Dean fucking Ambrose dude, and AJ Styles right after! Whatttttttttttt." I pushed up my new booty shorts making sure they showed a good amount of cheeks through the sides and smiled, throwing my bag around my shoulder again.

Dean was definitely my first love when it came to CZW and WWE. I automatically fell in love with his old CZW matches and promos. He had an amazing talent on the microphone, and that voice. That sexy ass voice. Just thinking about it made me start to feel an aching in my stomach, a familiar heat. He was hot and he knew it and a bad boy and a nice guy all at once, the best package you could possibly get.

But lately, I had a huge thing for AJ Styles. I just recently started watching some of his Japan matches and TNA title matches and I just fell in love with him as a fan. And he was gorgeous to top it off - myself and Shauna being from the south, that accent just made me melt and his attitude, that huge ego was such a turn on. And not to mention those abs, those beautiful, tan, supple abs. Jesus- _ **WHAM-**_

And just like that, heading outside, letting my mind wonder, I ran into a pole outside in front of me like a huge dunce. I winced and held my hands up to my sore eye and felt strong arms around me steadying me, and then I heard it, _**that voice.**_

"Hey, darlin', woah, are you alright? Jeez, you took a spill there, sweetheart. Y'know there's a pole there." And I heard it, that delicious laughter that I had heard every week on Smackdown Live. _It couldn't possibly be who I was thinking of. There's no fucking way.  
_

I slowly opened my eyes to blurry vision, still feeling those arms around me, woozy, and then I smelled an amazing cologne, filling my core with a scent of manliness.

"Darlin'? Hey? Are you alright?" I felt a hand brush some hair out of my eyes and a hand touch my chin to raise my head up to bright blue, icy eyes. It was…holy shit…it was fucking AJ Styles. No…not a fucking chance this was happening...and then in an instant, my knees gave out a little, my mouth opening and emitting a small noise resembling a squeal and excitement. "You're…you're…you're…A…AJ. Oh my God."

I finally got a good look at him as he lead me outside by my hand. _Is this a fucking dream? It has to be. I fucking hit my head and I'm dreaming, yep. I'm dreaming._ Those eyes and that hair, that face, that beard, those perfect, full lips, all staring at me. AT ME. What was happening.

"Yeah dear, I could see you were a fan," he said smirking, motioning at my booty shorts, my face turning blood-shot red at his words, I never expected the actual man of the hour to see me in them…to be leading me by the hand. I felt his body heat radiating against my skin, and I still couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Darlin', I'm takin' you to my trailer to clean you up, you got quite a cut on your eyebrow, there. I'm on break, I got time. I couldn't help it, I was walking past and saw you hit that thing hard, girl. You must've been thinking about something serious." He smirked and chuckled at me, leading me to this really beautiful black WWE bus, helping me inside and sitting me down at a little kitchen table.

I breathed in sharply and took in my surroundings, looking at all of his title belts and posters on the walls, some liquor bottles on the counter, weight loss powders and workout equipment and just…I wanted to fucking shit my pants. There's no way I was in his trailer. _No fuckin' way._

But then he came back and the fogginess of my mind cleared as soon as he made his way over to me with a first aid kit, sitting down closely to me and taking out an alcohol pad. "So, you likin' Wrestlemania so far? What's your name, darlin'," he asked huskily.

"I uh…," I cleared my throat and gazed into his serious eyes as he lifted the alcohol pad to my small cut, "Well obviously it's going really amazing so far and uh…," I hissed as the alcohol pad touched my cut.

"Sorry sweetheart," he cooed, getting a tiny band aid out and ointment to apply to the wound. "It's over now. So…that name?"

"It's Alyssa…Alyssa Roberts…thanks for the help…I just…wow…I can't even believe I'm here right now. AJ, it's always been my dream to meet you, and I'm in your bus. Out of all the people to help me…I'm kind of embarrassed, but, I'm like a kid in a candy store, too."

That beautiful smile that I grew to love so much from every pay per view and Tuesday night made my knees weak as it crept across his face. "Well, darlin', you're not the only one who feels that way."

"Excuse me?" I uttered, my pussy uncontrollably clenching at his words - there's no way he meant what I think he meant. I wanted to ask him so many questions but I couldn't as he tilted his head and flicked his beautiful hair back, leaning in close to me. I was able to feel the air from his breath on my face, the sweetness of his mouth drowning over my senses. "I said, you're not the only one who feels like a kid in a candy store."

And then, it happened. AJ Styles, The Phenomenal One, the sexiest man alive in my eyes, leaned in and put his lips inches from mine. "You're so exceptionally sexy, darlin'," he breathed, sliding his gloved hand up my side, over my breasts and obviously hard nipples, to my neck, tilting my face up. "Come here."

 **Teaser, I know, I'm a tease! Haha! Let me know what you guys think and I'll continue!**

 **Much love, -A**


	2. Be Our Pet

**Sorry for the huge delay - you know: work, work, work, work, work - like Rihanna says. And currently trying to keep my gym habit up to keep these fingers ample for writing tons and tons of chapters. 3 Thank you guys for all of the favorites, reviews, love - I'm so excited to be writing again, you have no idea how much it means to me to have support. I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

 **-A**

" _I said, you're not the only one that feels like a kid in a candy store."_

 _ **Chapter 2: Be Our Pet**_

AJ's lips as close as I could ever dream they could be to mine - the sweet, manly and smell of Chrome cologne filling my nostrils and his sweat, his amazing musk, deliciously mixed in. So intoxicating and so eager to see if I could mix the two together with my tongue. I couldn't imagine how amazing this sexy man I had only fantasized about was in the bedroom…I inched myself closer and…

I heard a curtain jerk back quickly on the other side of us on the bus and I jumped as far as I could away from him as I saw her face - it was **WENDY. STYLES' WIFE. Okay, I WAS THE FUCK OUT OF HERE.** I jerked my backpack close to me, stood, and stuttered a little, "Thank you AJ for patching up my forehead, I appreciate it, so awesome to meet you," I spit out quickly, staring out the window.

I stood and focused my stare now at Wendy, the short-haired beauty of a wife that AJ had. As his sweet lips were so close - I completely forgot he was fucking MARRIED. Oh, sweet Lord, I was going to get my ass beat. Right now, right here. I had never been in a fight in my life but it was happening today.

And then laughter. From both parties. So loud - I was confused, AJ was doubled over laughing the hardest and Wendy was staring at me and walked up slowly, putting her hand on my shoulder gently. "Sweetie, Alyssa, right? Calm down, it's okay. Your face, poor girl." She looked at me with concerning eyes. "You're alright. Sit back down. You're our guest, sweetie." With a giggle she looked at me, then to AJ, and smiled.

"But…" I trailed off and looked at them both. "I don't understand…what?"

Wendy trailed off to my side, grabbing my bag and sitting it on the other side of the room, nudging me down beside her on a couch beside AJ at the small kitchen table where we sat before in our embrace. "Honey, listen, we may be big in the public eye, but we have needs just like anyone else." She slid her soft hand up my leg and looked AJ, smirking.

AJ smiled devilishly and chimed in, "What my wife is tryin' to say is, sweetheart…we…like to… _share."_

Wendy licked her lips and ran a hand up my spine, causing me to shiver uncontrollably. "Allen told me about you. He text me the moment he laid eyes on you in the line, waiting for your autographs inside…and I know you're like us. I can tell. We've been waiting for someone like you. All women can sense it. And AJ can definitely sense it. I can definitely SEE he senses it." She chuckled, motioning to underneath the table, his growing erection hugely apparent.

My mouth had to be as open, like I was about to take a cock into it. I could NOT believe what I was hearing. I tried to let everything sink in. Okay, I was at WM33, I -WAS- submissive with them having no way of knowing. I just wondered how they picked it up. Was it that obvious? Probably. I was probably staring at AJ like a piece of meat, man. Jesus Christ, I'm so stupid.

"Alyssa," AJ whispered, taking his finger and lifting my jaw up, closing my gaping stare, getting up, that amazing scent headed my way again, "it's okay." He walked up to me and touched my cheek with his fingertips, my face instantly blushing a dark shade of red, and Wendy looking on with a smile on her face. "Look, I know this is new and a bit of a shock. But we like you. A lot. And I can just tell…" AJ paused with a type of primal groan in his throat that made my thighs almost go out, "that, you're the same way we are, aren't you?" He tilted my face up to his and stared at me, his icy glare locking into my own.

I paused but not for long.

"As in…I want…," my question was cut off by AJ's supple lips pressing against mine, hard. His lips were a little rough on mine, but I didn't mind the texture, his roughness mixed with my softness - it was unbelievably sexy. In that moment, I didn't feel, see, hear, anything - anything but AJ. He knew what he was doing. Those experienced hands knew what they were doing.

Before I knew it, he had caught me - I don't remember my legs actually giving out, until he picked me up and sat me on top of the table we were at earlier. I actually had fucking fell. Jesus, great, Alyssa. His strong, muscled arms were against my waist. "You don't have to say a word." He breathed in my ear. "Let us take care of you. Just enjoy it."

I breathed out a sigh I must have been holding in for ten minutes straight, every pent-up emotion in my mind over the last few months of not having sex at all, all gone the instant I felt his fingers jerking down my pants and his lips meeting every inch of skin he exposed with every pull with soft kisses. I moaned with anticipation and caught Wendy's stare at me right by my head, her hand inching up and caressing my cheek. "That's it, sweetie. Allen will take care of you. Just relax." She stood and bent down beside my legs with AJ and trailed soft kisses along my legs and I automatically shivered, lifting my head up to meet her gaze as my pants fell completely off, AJ smirking at me, a look of pure animalistic lust coming over his features.

I had no idea what was going on but I loved it. I loved it.

"Baby, grab her legs, keep them open," I heard AJ command before his hand swiped my panties to the side, the cool air inside the tour bus hitting my sensitive clit, and I jumped a little as his finger brushed lightly against my labia.

"Oh, fuck, AJ," I breathed raggedly, looking at him with pure need, "please. Please."

He smiled and nodded, taking his free hand and holding back his hair as his quickly moved his mouth to right below my belly button, making a small trail of kisses down right to the spot I wanted him at the most and he paused, savoring my reactions and little gasps before finally and painstakingly crushing his juicy lips against my most sensitive spot, moaning into me, my clit vibrating from his groans as he sucked it into his mouth, lapping at me.

"FUCK!" I shouted, grabbing onto his beautiful, long hair, my legs already shaking as his expert tongue licked and swirled around me and my hips bucked against him to meet his speed. "Holy shit, that feels…so…so fucking good." I breathed hard out a long moan and locked eyes with his, feeling Wendy kissing my ankles and inner thigh.

And then I felt it, two perfect fingers sliding into me, all the way to my G-Spot and I screamed out in pleasure, a tear welling up in my eye from all of the pleasure I was receiving after so long, and from this perfect man along with his beautiful wife. What the hell was happening? I was going to wake up any minute now. "Please don't stop, AJ." I said with need. "Please give it to me."

"That's a good girl, darlin'," he said, breaking away from my for a split second, pulling out his fingers. "Tell me what you need baby girl, one more time. Tell AJ what you need?" I saw him smirk at Wendy and she smiled at me, her eyebrow raising. "Come on now," he said, slapping my inner thigh as I let out a small whine, "tell me, baby. What do you want?"

"AJ, please, I want you to finger me and lick and suck all over my clit until I cum all in that perfect fucking mouth of yours, PLEASE, you sexy fuck!" I practically screamed, looking at him with so much passion and fire in my eyes that he had to feel the vibrations in my throat across my thighs.

And that's all it took, he slammed his two fingers in me rapidly against my G-spot, smashing his lips and beard into my clit and I fell back instantly against the table, slamming my head into the counter-top but I didn't even care. "Fucking shit!" I yelled, grabbing his hair and pulling him in closer. "Oh my God, AJ, I want to cum for you so bad. I want to cum for you both so much. It feels so good. Please make me."

I heard a growl from him and the vibrations sent me over the edge and my legs started shaking uncontrollably. "Oh shit, AJ, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before I felt AJ jerk his fingers out and rapidly slide his fingers against my clit before a stream of cum came out of me - I WAS SQUIRTING - I never squirt! I didn't even know I could! 'Oh my GODDDDDD!" I screamed, my mouth open, staring into those beautiful icy blue's while every stream went into his and Wendy's open mouth's, their smiles so priceless on their knees beneath me that I didn't even know how to react besides to curl up after I was done with the most intense orgasm of my life on the table. I lay there shivering and moaning and then felt those arms underneath me again, picking me up and I looked up into AJ's eyes.

He smiled down at me and leaned down, kissing me sweetly and cooed, "Good girl." I felt curtains swipe past my arms around his neck before he laid me down in a big, fluffy bed in the back of the bus. "AJ, that was…Jesus Christ…I've never…I've never done that before."

He laid down beside me and I saw Wendy leaned against the doorway. "What, squirt?" She asked, smiling and starting giggling. "Yeah, Allen knows how to bring out the best in his girls. Those fingers are talented, just like every other part of him." She smiled and looked at AJ. "Babe, I'm going to go with the other girls for a little while, make Alyssa comfortable and I'll be back later," she walked over kissing AJ on the lips, he sucked on her bottom lip and looked at me, smiling, "you're so tasty on my wife. Damn."

I stared at Wendy. She smiled at me and nodded, "Nice meeting you Alyssa, I'm sure I'll see you later sweetie. Please consider everything, okay?" She walked away, closing the curtains behind her.

I had no idea what was going on. I looked at AJ, still shaking, his arms covering me sliding up and down over my goose bumped skin, warming and calming me. "What does she mean, AJ? I literally have no idea what's going on. I can't believe that just happened. I mean, you're AJ fucking Styles, man, and I just…I just…"

"Shhhh…" AJ cooed and me and held me close to him, petting my hair. I was shocked out of my mind but I couldn't help but feel safe and just…right…especially in his tan arms, those rippled muscles, so deliciously against my skin. "I'll explain everything okay? I just want you comfortable."

"In a nutshell, sweetheart, Wendy and I, we used to be swingers, but that didn't end up very well. We got too jealous - so we've been looking for someone to…have fun with us. The kind of fun we just had. But with other perks, too. I'm a Dom, you see? I'll explain that if you've never heard of that, but I really believe you're already educated on that by your language," he smirked at me before continuing, "But we wanted to know if you'd be interested. I just had a feeling about you. Wendy does take part in it sometimes like she just did but mostly - it's just me doing that fun things. She loves it. Mostly watching me. We'd take care of your food, clothes, you'd have a roof over your head, a car. You'd be our pet."

"Woah, woah, woah," I jerked up and stared at him, balancing myself with my arms, "wait, AJ. This shit is crazy. I JUST met you both, and your want me to uproot my whole life, everything in it - leave my friends from what I'm hearing, and be like your live-in slut or something? What the fuck?"

"Alyssa…wait…" AJ's hand lightly grabbed around my wrist and he looked at me. "Listen, I understand how it sounds. I do. I didn't mean to offend you. But we're only here for a day and I just…I really like you. Wendy likes you. I had to be as honest as possibly with our intentions, I mean…I'm sure you know what it feels like when it seems like something is just right? It just fits? Well…I feel like this is right. We've never done this before either. I know you haven't. I know you must think we're crazy. I'm not asking you to quit anything, to lose your friends. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

I stared at him in disbelief and blinked, staring down at the bed. "This is absolutely fucking crazy, AJ. Seriously. I mean…you're my favorite wrestler, I just met you, just let you do things to me with your wife…I shouldn't be here…I just shouldn't." I stood and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

I walked into the kitchen area and threw my bag across my shoulder and felt him come up behind me. "AJ, seriously, please, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you man, but this is too much. Seriously." I stared at him and he nodded.

"Alyssa, I understand, look, I just had to say it. I know you feel a connection with us. I can tell. I just want you happy, I had to ask you. Please understand we mean the best. You only live once, ya know?" He smiled and pointed towards my bag. "I put mine and Wendy's cell phone numbers in there so…if you ever change your mind or we're in town again, give us a call if you want to know anything else. There's a lot more to it…but I just wish you'd consider. You're…" he trailed off and leaned in brushing his lips against my cheek, "you're pretty addicting, Alyssa." He breathed in and I heard one of those famous groans come out of his mouth, my knees instantly buckling a bit. "Consider it, okay? Or at least just text us. We'd love a new friend in town. I'm sorry if we offended you."

"You uh…" I smelled that sweet scent again of his absolute manliness and didn't realize I sighed in pleasure outloud before AJ smiled at me, "you didn't. It's just, just a lot to think about…nice to meet you, AJ…thanks for…"

"You're very welcome." He smiled and leaned against the table, his muscles in the sunlight through the window hypnotizing me. "Bye Alyssa. Enjoy the show."

I smirked and headed down the bus stairs, looking back at him staring at me through the window with a lust-filled glare. I wouldn't be able to concentrate of the show at all, was he kidding?

Shauna was going to fucking think I was crazy as fuck. Jesus Christ, what just happened.

Whatever it was…I was definitely craving more. I licked my lips in his direction and smiled, heading back inside with an extra skip in my step.

 **So sorry it took so long guys - but I'll be back with new chapter more now, I've been so incredibly busy, thank you for following me and your comments, it means so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please give me your honest opinions. Much love!**

 **-A**


	3. That's My Girl

**Hey, hey, hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. I haven't had a lot of time to write on my hands lately, but I hope this one makes up for it - so glad you're loving it all so far, it makes me so happy to hear! I present, chapter three!**

 _ **-**_ **A  
**

 _Chapter 3: That's My Girl_

 _"And the lady wins a prize."_

Still reeling from my experience on AJ's tour bus, I leaned against a pole outside of the arena for Fan Axxess and breathed out a long sigh, digging out a cigarette from my book bag and shakily lighting it. Did that really just happen? My mind was going a million miles an hour trying to process everything. He said they liked to _share._ That they would take care of me. Like a dog? Like a sex slave?

I understood the concept. I knew exactly what they wanted. To AJ's piercing blue eyed stare, I knew that he knew that I understood exactly what he meant by sharing, by me being theirs. I knew he didn't think I was oblivious to the idea…I had been submissive and a "sub" for all of my life, but I never, ever thought I would get to act upon it.

I had boyfriends in the past who dabbled into my kinky side as far as they were comfortable with but never as far as I wanted to go…and AJ, well, he and Wendy looked at me like they could see into my mind and at every single fantasy I had ever imagined. And they looked at me like they knew exactly how to fulfill them. Every single one.

"What the fuck am I doing." I said out loud to myself, watching people pass by me in their Wrestlemania gear before feeling familiar hands clutching around my shoulders. I gave out a loud squeal and turned around to a familiar face: Shauna.

"Oh my GOD, Alyssa," she screamed before poking me in the arm, making me drop my cigarette, a random passer-by kicking it into the crowd, it immediately being crushed by someone's boot.

"Damn it Shauna, that was my last one!"

"I don't CARE! You need to stop anyway! Are you crazy? You scared the shit out of me! I've been texting you and calling non-stop! Where the hell have you been? You could've been raped or kidnapped or some shit for all I knew!"

I rustled my hair with my hands and sighed, looking at her with a smirk and a guilty stare. "Shauna, I'm sorry I scared you okay? That was shitty of me, I know. I just…"

"What? You just what?"

"Shawn…you wouldn't believe me if I told you…," I trailed off, my cheeks burning a bright shade of red.

"What, Alyssa? OH, I know," she pinched my arm, "you slut, you - you probably banged some random Ambrose fan in the bathroom didn't you? I mean, in those booty shorts? Can't say I blame them, but damn Alyssa, at least warn me first, fuck." She sighed and turned to look at me, putting her arm around me and embracing me in a hug. "I forgive you asshole, but don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

I smiled into her hair and playfully nipped at her shoulder, "I promise, dude. I'm really sorry."

"I got you an Ambrose t-shirt and an autographed one by the way, you're welcome!" Shauna pulled out a t-shirt and threw it over my shoulder, I automatically folded it out and examined a perfectly signed tee and squealed.

"Shauna, you're the best, holy shit! I bet he was smoking hot dude. I can't believe I missed it."

"Yeah, numb-nuts, he was. You should've been there, but you had to take your hour long piss. AJ is up next, so I know you'll be excited for that one." She smiled at me and my heart automatically fell into my toes…and into other parts…seeing him again after what just happened prior. God, it would be weird. Should I? But those lips on mine…those perfect, full lips on my mouth and on my thighs…it made me have goose bumps all over again. He was definitely phenomenal with his mouth and I wouldn't mind doing it again. At all. I was itching to tell Shauna but I just couldn't. Not now.

_ 

After a few hours in line for the AJ signing and meet and greet, my stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Jeez, nervous much?" Shauna smirked at me and held my hand, squeezing it. "They're just like us, dude. Don't be nervous, just don't let him know how much you want to bang him non-stop slip out of your mouth. You might get escorted away by security." She laughed and I nervously laughed back, blushing, squeezing her hand back. If she only knew.

As if on cue, a huge bodyguard made his way over to us as our smiles automatically turned into concerned expressions. "Ms. Alyssa Roberts?"

"Yes?" I looked up at the at least 6'2 bodyguard, my stomach turning, wondering what I had done. "Ms. Roberts, my name is Matt, I need to speak with you kindly if you don't mind for a moment regarding your VIP experience."

"Okay…" I turned and looked at Shauna. "Sorry girl, I'll be back, I'll text you and let you know what's going on okay?"

"Please," the bodyguard held his hand out, motioning me towards him, "follow me, m'am, you're not in any kind of trouble, I just need to speak with you momentarily."

I shrugged at Shauna and slid away from the line, on-lookers beside us staring at me like a kid in high school getting sent to the principal's office.

As soon as we were away from the line, the bodyguard automatically turned his tone from serious to friendly, "Ms. Roberts, I'm Matt Rudder, Allen, Mr. Styles' bodyguard for this event, I'm sorry for the public display, but Mr. Jones would like to see you in his dressing room. I just couldn't convey that in front of the line, we'd have chaos, you know. Jealousy." He nodded at me and gave me a small smile. "And don't worry, after I escort you to the dressing room, I'll be headed to get your friend for you, she'll be given her VIP treatment starting in a private refreshment room to wait for you. It's right outside of the dressing room area. We'll take good care of you guys."

I blushed and looked up at him, "So what is this about? I mean, I'm thrilled but…not just any VIP fans get a one on one experience. We were in line just like everyone else, I mean…"

"Ms. Roberts, I've been Mr. Jones' friend and bodyguard for a long time. I'm no stranger of his requests and he let me in on your accident earlier," he motioned to my forehead, "so don't worry," he winked at me and walked behind a curtain with me, we were suddenly in front of a door with AJ's name posted on a piece of paper against the wood of the doorframe, and again my stomach dropped with excitement and worry. I was so nervous! I couldn't get his scent out of my mind and his touch.

Matt nodded at me and opened the door, revealing a lavish dressing room. There was a huge, fluffy white couch in the middle of the room with a small snack bar with various items: a mini fridge, and a TV in a corner with a live stream of the fan axxcess outside, random people waving at the camera. I stared around and then looked back at Matt.

Matt smiled at me and pointed at the fridge in the corner, "Please, Ms. Roberts…"

"Alyssa is just fine, Matt." I smiled.

"Okay, Ms. Alyssa," Matt smiled back at me, "please, help yourself to anything here, it's all here at your disposal - we have regular sodas, wine, beers in the fridge there, and there's also some chips and finger foods here on the table. Mr. Jones will be here shortly, he's just finishing up his signings and meet and greets. I'll be on my way to pick up your friend…what's her name, ma'm?"

"It's Shauna," I smiled at him and bit my lip, "thanks, Matt. She's going to be so excited. Thanks for everything. This is so nice."

"Shauna," he said, nodding at me again, "okay, then, he'll be here shortly, and oh yes," Matt dug into his pocket and pulled out a little box, handing it to me. "Allen wanted me to give this to you while you wait."

"Thanks Matt." I took the box, holding it.

"No problem, I'll see you, Alyssa." Matt smirked at me and headed out the door, "enjoy your refreshments."

As Matt closed the door I looked down at the little black box in my hands, a little black bow tied around the top. I smiled and ran my fingers over the bow, slowly undoing it, my stomach still flipping and swirling like I was on my first date. Opening the box I discovered a necklace, but not any regular necklace. This necklace looked almost like a choker.

I pulled it out and stretched it over my hand. It was velvet and soft, in the middle was a small silver ring holding a silver circle with something engraved in the middle. I squinted at it and saw a small AJ symbol with a trademarked logo beside it. An AJ logo with a trademark logo…that was kind of odd…either way, it was gorgeous…for the moment I set it on the couch and stepped up to the mini fridge, opening it and spying a beer, grabbing it and popping it open, hopefully it helping my nerves. They were all over the place for sure.

I took a long sip and let the liquid burn down my throat and into my stomach, feeling instant relief, I closed my eyes and sighed, letting a smile cross my face. This was crazy. I surveyed the room and saw the most fascinating thing so far about the room - AJ's entrance vest hanging on a hook in the corner, I couldn't believe it. How cool. I made my way over to it, taking another sip of my beer and ran a hand over the leather, my knees instantly getting weak like before, hell, I was still shaky from the amazing orgasm I had earlier.

My hands ran over the silver buckles on the vest and down to the bottom - the fabric bumpy and slick against my fingertips.

"Couldn't help yourself could you, you had to touch it? I understand."

I jumped at the familiar voice and turned around to see a very handsome AJ leaning against the closed door - I didn't even hear him come in. There he was, perfect light blue jeans on, his belt buckle peaking out from underneath his blue P1 t-shirt, his hair straight and a little in his face, his bright blue eyes shining in the light - he must've caught me ogling at him because he just smiled and laughed, walking up to me slowly. "I take that as a yes."

"I uh…I'm sorry…I just," I stared at him coming towards me and smiled shyly, "It's too awesome not to touch it."

"That's what they all say." He said smoothly, laughing again, winking at me, "I'm just pullin' your chain, darlin'. Excuse me. You enjoyin' yourself?" He nodded at the beer in my hand and there it was…I could smell that delicious cologne again.

"Oh yeah," I smiled, taking another sip, "this is amazing. And you get to do this every day. I was surprised getting pulled out of line. And thanks for Matt bringing Shauna back here, too. She'll love it."  
"I actually have Roman waiting backstage for her as a surprise," he smiled at me, giggling a little, "I know she'll love that."

"Better have a paramedic ready," I laughed, "she's hugely obsessed." I titled my head and looked into AJ's eyes, then back to the ground, "So…" I breathed out a sigh, "as surprised as I am…I'm even more surprised about your present. That necklace…it's not just a necklace is it?"

AJ's actually blushed a little at me to my surprise which made my stomach twirl with lust and slicked his hair back with a smirk, staring me down. "You got me. Yeah…it's special. If you want to get specific. Alyssa, we're leaving in a few hours and I just had to speak to you again. I had to apologize, for one. I'm sorry if I upset you - but," he licked his lips and stepped a little closer to me, "I have to be frank and I have to be honest." His hands snaked to the necklace on the couch and held it, looking down at it and back up at me, his eyes piercing through me.

"I know what it is I think," I stated, staring down at it in his hands.

"Yeah?" AJ smirked and tilted his head at me, "what do you think then? I'm curious to see if you know before I explain."

"AJ, you know I'm not a fool." I looked at him and sighed a little, "I'm not new to this. You said it yourself - you could tell. That's a collar, isn't it? It means…if I wear it. I'd be yours, right?"

"And the lady wins a prize," he looked at me and smiled, "precisely. So…with that said…Alyssa…if you wear this," he held up the collar and smiled at me, "we can go over rules later, but for the time being, this would mean…you'd be mine. You'd belong to me. You would be required to do as I say and when I say it, do you understand? And I know you know exactly what that means."

My knees were wobbly from how forward he was being. I wanted this more than anything. But my friend, my life here…I mean, I didn't have anything too much going on besides online classes, I had my own apartment - I had my dog, my responsibilities…

"AJ, my apartment…my life here…my…"

He stood closer to me and put his hand on my cheek, his face against inches away from mine, "Alyssa, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing. Let me take care of you," his lips brushed against my cheek and I couldn't help it any longer, I set my beer down on a table beside us, and crashed my lips instead his, moaning his name into his mouth, his hands automatically grabbing my waist and breaking the kiss, a disapproving grunt escaping my mouth.

"Tsk, tsk," he growled, holding up the collar, "is that a yes?" He slid one fingertip against my bottom lip.

"Yes," I breathed, "more than anything. Please."  
"Yes, what?" He barked, his eyes now devilishly dark and on me like a hawk.  
"Yes, sir," I smiled, biting my lip. And that's all it took.

"Good girl," he breathed, slipping the collar around my neck in a sweeping motion, his hands as fast as lightening as he looked at me up and down. "So pretty on you…and on such a beautiful girl."

He southern twang made my heart beat so fast, my skin was already hot with lust.

"Where do you want my hands right now, Alyssa?" He asked, his icy blue eyes and that voice sending chills down my spine.

"Everywhere, sir," I responded, the growl from his throat rewarding my senses. I was being a good girl for the man of my dreams.

He didn't waste any time regarding my request.

"Bend over the back of the couch, now." He demanded, my skin responding from his words with a shiver.  
"Yes sir," I breathed, slowly walking to the couch, bending over, arching my back, my AJ booty-shorts up in the air.

"Good, pet," he drawled out, giving my ass a hard smack, a quick squeal leaving my throat. "Stay." I heard him unbuckling his pants and them hitting the floor, his hands tearing down my shorts, the cold air hitting my exposed ass and pussy lips. I gasped in response at the change of temperature and the sound of him spitting in his hand, his fingers wetting my pussy more than it already was.

"Jesus, AJ, I'm going to cum already just from that if you don't stop." His fingers were warm and rough against my sensitive areas, making me even hotter. The hands of a real working man, all over the spot I wanted them the most.

"Wait until I show you what I feel like baby, I want you to cum for me, and I want you to keep cumming until you can't anymore."

"Yes sir." I responded, whining, my pussy walls clutching at his words as his hand came down on my ass cheek hard again.

"Such a good girl. I knew you were going to be such a good little fuck toy the moment I saw you. Now what do you want? Tell me," he growled, smacking my ass again, "those pretty little pussy lips…just waiting for this big cock. Tell me baby, tell me how much you want this phenomenal cock in that little pussy."

I couldn't believe what the fuck I was hearing.

"So fucking dirty," I breathed, feeling his hand twisting into my hair and pulling my hair back.

"That's not what I asked," he barked, "tell me, Alyssa, how bad do you want this baby?" He bit and sucked on my ear lobe, making my whole body twitch, the head of his dick rubbing against me.

"I want that huge, phenomenal, beautiful cock in my pretty little pussy, Sir, please, more than anything - I want to feel it stretching me and I want to feel it make me cum, Sir, please! Please make me cum! Please make me feel good! I want it so badly!"

"Good fucking girl!" He moaned happily and pushed his whole length inside of me at once, his whole girth and size filling me up to the brim. I squealed and he held a hand over my mouth. He wasn't kidding, it was so huge. "Big enough for you baby? That's yours, that's your cock isn't it?" He growled and moaned my name out, slowly pumping into me at first. "Fuck that pussy is so good.

"Yes sir! Oh my God! Fuck, that's so good!" I screamed and bit onto one of his fingers, moaning into it, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

He picked up his pace, savagely slamming into me over and over again, the couch skidding bit by bit over the floor as he took his free hand and snaked it underneath me to my clit, rubbing it in a circle motion, he definitely knew what he was dong, my senses were on fire and my pussy was pulsing around his cock.

"Oh my Godddddd AJJJJJJ!" I screamed, biting into his hand harder, "please don't stop, please don't."  
"Oh, I'm not stopping until I make you cum so hard you can't walk, baby," he breathed, his hot mouth and warm breath trailing up my spine with kisses and licks.

"Goddamn, Alyssa, you feel so fucking good." His hand grabbed the back of my collar, forcing his cock to go even deeper in me with my back now arched as far as it would go, "such a pretty girl with a pretty little pussy, all for me, that cock looks so good going in and out of that pretty little pink hole…every bit of you for me, say it. Say your mine, Alyssa. Say it." He groaned, his pace now almost inhuman, his balls slapping hard against my ass, his breathing ragged, I could tell he was close and I was too, I could feel an orgasm building in the pit of my stomach that I could tell was going to hit me like a Mac-Truck.

"I'm all yours, AJ. My pussy and my body…my lips, my ass…it's all yours, Sir…all of it. Please cum for me, Sir, please - I'm so close!" I cried out, my legs starting to shake uncontrollably as my orgasm rolled onto me.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" AJ screamed out, jerked out his cock and pushing me down on my knees, letting his hot cum squirt all over my open mouth. "Fucking shit! That's it, my little pet, take all of that cum, baby - all of it in that pretty little mouth, you sexy little thing." He growled, moaning as every last drop landing on my tongue. I swallowed and smiled up at him before he jerked me up by the collar, picking me up and throwing me over the back of the couch, my head resting on the cushions and my waist in the air right beside his head.

"I'm not going to forget about my best girl," he drawled out, pushing his face into my clit, lapping and sucking on it like it was his last supper on death row. "I know you haven't came yet, but you're gonna. Aren't you baby?"

"FUCK!" I screamed, grabbing a handful of his hair and pushing his warm tongue into me further. "Damn it, AJ…I love your mouth so much Sir." He moaned at my comment and pushed two fingers in me, rapidly thrusting them in and out of my pussy - and then he did the ultimate move, hooking his fingers up to my G-Spot, making me quiver. "AJ, FUCK! I'm going to cum so hard like that," I cried out, moaning and biting my lip, rubbing my breast with my free hand.

AJ removed his mouth from my clit to command me once more, "Cum for me, Alyssa," he breathed, "I want all of that delicious Alyssa cum all over this tongue, do you understand me?" He ordered.

"Yes…sir…" I breathed hard, staring at him with need, "I…feel…it…Sir, please…please don't stop. I'm gonna…I'm gonna….oooohhhhhhh shittttttt, shitttttt! AJJJJJJJJJJ!" I screamed, not caring who heard, my cum squirting all over AJ's tongue and face, drenching him in my juices, my legs uncontrollably buckling around his head, not wanting it to ever stop.

"Yes, Alyssa, good fucking girl," he growled, licking up every drop over my thighs.  
"Oh fuck, AJ. I've never came so hard…Jesus Christ…you're so good…oh my God."  
"And that's why I have so many kids." He laughed and picked me up, cradling me over his shoulder and sitting down with me over the couch.

I finally looked up at him and he smiled, leaning down and kissing me sweetly and passionately. "So, you're coming with us?"

"Is the sky blue?" I answered, licking my lips.  
"That's my girl."


End file.
